ALIENS War of Acheron
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: Between the horrifying bugs of LV-426 and the very dangerous bloodthirsty mercenaries of the company Weyland Yutani, the colonial marines are in trouble, however the new Conestoga Ship: USS Pandora has arrived in my own chapter of the ALIENS saga.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Huge Lie

The television snapped on to the news report on Earth, it was on the Tropical planet named Sun's Wrath where the man took vacation on, he sat down and listened to the reporter talk.

"Weyland Yutani, the once on top company has had it's greatest tragedy for hours ago Michael Weyland suffered death by an assault, leaving the company in the hands to his son Samuel Weyland, we are here gathered live to witness his speech ," the camera panned out where a huge crowd formed in front of the Weyland Yutani HQ building, it was about 450 stories high and long to about 2 kilometers, bigger then most hospitals, on the front of the glass face was the Weyland Yutani insignia W with their motto underneath, "_Building better worlds_."

Then the sliding glass doors parted, out came Samuel Weyland, Michael Weyland's only son, he had a dark brown hair, Weyland Yutani jacket, his eyes were a light green like his father's only there were a little darker. He stepped pace fully toward the podium which stood on the mobile stage in the front of the HQ. He took a deep breath as he walked to the microphone and sighed before he spoke in a very clear tone.

"Hello my dear Americans...as well as foreign allies...today I am elated...as well as depressed for the passing of my beloved father. To think...of everything he did for humanity...and men still assaulted him. Sometimes it makes me angry and just plain ashamed what low lives of the earth can do. Never the less...the company must push forward...so I shall take my father's place as CEO of the company, with your invested money and my resources we will build a new better place for us all. There will be a new future that is brighter, I promise...and if not me the company will full fill it."

He turned his attention behind him to the HQ's glass front and aimed a remote at it pressing a button, out came a giant hologram with a scale model of a Weyland Yutani ship. "As you know a typical USCM vessel is built with the fastest model engine there is for emergency issues, but as you can see this ship's engines are able to activate it's emergency batteries to double flight speed, as well as using solar panels to gain energy that is being wasted."

The crowd clapped interested in his new idea, "Well that's the first of many ideas to come...again we are Weyland Yutani," he gave a salute, "building better worlds,"

Michael Weyland laughed as he muted his TV, after Samuel walked off stage his phone rang and he picked it up.

"I saw your performance Samuel...very impressive."

At Weyland Yutani HQ in his bedroom Samuel walked back and forth listening to him, "We thank you, I didn't think you could design me any better." Weyland chuckled, "I see...how are thing's on LV-426?" Samuel shook his head, "Bad, the Bishop model in charge has stopped transmitting...we believe its been shot, no status reports have been received."

Michael shook his head, "Any idea what the cause is?" Samuel sighed over the phone.

"Samuel?" He sighed and replied, "After the actions or the Hadley's Hope Colony, we have reason to believe that one of our prisoners from the Sulaco sent his after action report out and it attracted another marine vessel, both have been destroyed and so far we assume the marines have been stranded on the planet and let the xenomorphs take care of them." Micheal asked, "Are they all gone?..." It took a moment for Samuel to reply, "No there are many survivors still holding out on some rations leftover from the deserted laboratories and extra ammo, but we have studies and plot that the marines will die out, we have ample eggs and people to start over again, so once we remove our final labs we will release a bomb to clear evidence." Michael asked, "What about Origin?" Samuel smiled, "We don't know what it's made of but it appears to be indestructible, when the processor went off not a single egg was harmed on the inside of it's cargo area. It will be OK." Weyland paused for this "Alright but just as a precaution I want you in an FTL ship in orbit within the month...don't fall me Samuel." Samuel grinned, "Of course not...'father'."

Meanwhile on the surface of the planet an APC was driving full speed on the planet's surface as fast as it could, it was raining which made hydroplaning even worse, inside was a female pilot, a male marine, an injured black marine, and a female marine with a tactical shotgun. The black marines was laying on his back missing his leg, blood spluttered from his mouth and his eyes were fluttering trying to stay open. "He's bleeding out!" the pilot shrieked to the driver up front. "Then patch it up! I'm a little busy here!" the APC rocked over, outside racing alongside of it was a xenomorph crusher, it's body moved like a bull and it's head was completely bulletproof, leaving the shots fired from the APC useless.

It snarled as it rammed it's head against the hull of the APC once more, as it was about to a third time the marine slowed the APC down and the crusher went right past him. "FIRE!," he yelled out and the female marine in the back gunned the turret at the monstrous beast, it growled and hissed to turn around in time but received multiple damages, then the male marines drove over it killing it.

As the APC bounced the black marines coughed up more blood, his eyes were closing. "HURRY!" the pilot shrieked ad the driver upfront waster no time as he drove the APC into the loading station of the abandoned laboratory, he quickly got out and slammed his fist on the button closing the door, he quickly checked his motion tracker to see if anything may have followed. Luckily they were clear.

"Alright get him to medical...quick!" The female pilot and marine hefted the black marine unto the small operating table since most of the power was dead and what remained was the emergency power. As they cauterized his wound he awoke with a large yell of pain as he gripped the table's edge. Turning away from the pain the pilot saw a computer station with a long range communicator, she quickly ran to it and began to call an S.O.S code, "Hello? This is a female pilot of the Sephora squad Rhino 23... if you can hear us I'm requesting assistance on LV-426, we have come under attack by-she was cut off as there was a huge explosion outside, a dropship had destroyed the satellite dish on the top of the building, "Shit!" she cried out hysterically as she started to pound her fists on the monitor leaving blood and cracks, the male marines came in and stopped her. "Its alright...its just a coincidence OK? They didn't know we were here...was the message sent?" she shrugged, "I-I don't know," she stuttered in fear, but then a sound made them stop dead cold, the female marine came in with the motion tracker in her hands beeping wildly, unknown targets with in 14 meters.

"...Seal up the doors, block the vents whatever way they can get in take care of it, leave the bunker door to the cargo area unwelded, we need to leave in the APC." A solid thunk caught their attention from on top of the still smoking laboratory, "Shut the windows and gear up, we need to make it through this," they all nodded, the female marine as well as the pilot got a stretcher for their injured marine, the male marines used his welder at all of the access doors and windows. Now closed up completely they huddled in the main control operation.

"How many?" the pilot asked to the female marine with the tracker.

"Can't tell it's been damaged."

Then they all went silent, the tearing of metal was loud enough to make them still. Using the tracker it's heart-pounding beeping made them all sweat, but then it stopped from 6 meters outside the doors.

"...It stopped?" the injured marines now awake croaked. Before anyone could answer they heard the slight hissing, the sound of something corrosive on a surface. But then it got louder, the hissing came from one of the doors that were sealed up. On the surface was a tiny hit of green and black discoloration , everyone cocked their weapons reading them for a fight armed only with pistols and pulse rifles. Then another hiss, turning they saw more discoloration on their window, and then another door was dissolving a little. The aliens were trying to split the attention, from the doors to the windows. Then finally as a little hole opened in the door the injured marines threw a grenade threw it, a huge burst of metal and acid sprayed everywhere, the shrieks of the aliens could be heard. Then the other door got knocked down, there standing on it was a solider alien hissing softly but then sprang at the marines. The male marines shot it down before any harm was done but then even more more came crawling through swarming.

"We got to go now," the female marine said.

"Run the bypass!" the male shouted as he began firing at the xenos. Nodding at his command the female ran to the control pad and took out her hacker to open the bunker-head door. But then the sealed window burst open, inside was a spitter as it spat it's acid at the female marine at the bunker-head door, seeing this the male marine pulled her out of the way as the acid missed.

"Thanks...that was close," but then the male frowned, "No it wasn't," he frowned because the spitter he killed was aiming for the control pad, and it had succeeded in disabling their only way to the APC. "Shit...we're trapped!"

The pilot looked around then to the floor, "No we're not," she said as she bent down and removed a grate from the floor, to stop shooting the male marine crouched near her, "How do we know it's safe?" She then picked up the motion tracker and swung it one way, then another, nothing but the aliens behind her. "Alright you go down, take him with you," he helped her with the injured marine and lowered him into it, as he handed him a pistol, "Don't let my only sister die OK?" He smirked and nodded taking it, soon she disappeared down the shaft. Standing back up with his comrade even more aliens seemed to crawl through the doors and windows, they fired in every direction as the acid sprayed over long distance slightly burning on their armor, clothes, and skin making little discomfort.

"I'm running out!," the female marine shouted.

"Just a bit longer, I got 4 magazines for the both of us!"

In the vents the pilot carried the injured marine through the tight and claustrophobic maze, then out from the darkest corner a lurker slowly crawled it, the injured marine spotted it instantly and shot it till it was dead. "Thanks," the pilot said. "Don't mention it," the marine replied. Now out of the vents in the cargo bay the pilot sealed the vent back up and placed the injured marine in the APC, she then opened the bunker-head door for the other marines. "Move!" The male ran quick but the female tripped as the lurker grabbed her, she screamed and wriggled as it's claws dug into her leg. The male turned to fire but it quickly dragged her into the vent, and then he closed the bunker-head door closed.

Inside the APC the male marine looked around at the pilot and the injured marine. "I'm sorry about this...but I have to stay," The pilot looked back, "You what?!" The male held up a tiny card, "The computer recorded the message, this is the last relay tower on this planet, if I can over power these aliens with some extra ammo in here I can use the remaining computers to find a new spot to send the message. I know there are dropships at the marine base camp, but we need a Conestoga ship in orbit for medical assistance and backup. The dropships can only take one so far."

She was in tears, "Please...we'll find it together, just get in we have plenty of time-" "Plenty of time?! I'm sorry sis but we are out of time, that Weyland Yutani dropship isn't the only ship they have out there destroying radio communications off this planet, we need this now. If I don't all the marines could die." The pilot was about to protest but then understood he was right, "Please...at least make it worth something..." He nodded, "Just get those marines off-planet sis...love you." Then the APC door slammed shut and the cargo door opened to drive off, the male marine watched as it rode off into the dark horizon. Then he turned as an air duct had popped off and aliens started sliding through. H?e gritted his teeth, reloaded his pulse rifle and began to fire upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RE: Distress Call

Alex's eyes fluttered open as he woke in his cryotube, as it slowly opened he stepped out and staggered to the floor, the dark stasis chamber of the Pandora became lit with lights almost blinding at first. Alex rose up from the floor again to walk to his locker and take out his clothes. Slipping on his normal USCM uniform he also put on one of his favorite watches.

"Any bad dreams?" Alex turned to see his friend Rico, he was a partial American/ Mexican, his hair was black shaved short, on his upper lip showed small signs of facial hair which was shaved often. Ales shook his head, "No...its just the incidents that have happened here," he said as he shut his locker.

"You mean LV-426?"

"Yeah, you don't find it strange that neither the Sulaco or the Sephora made it back by now?"

"Well it could just be a small problem they have had,"

"I don't think a distress call counts as a small problem,"

Then their Sargent, general Matthews walked by, he had dark brown hair with green eyes and brown eyebrows, "Quit you're complaining marines we are here to find the source of the call. If we find it we can go home, sound good?"

Rico stared questionably back at Alex. "Yes sir," Matthews grinned, "OK, I don't know about you fellas but I'm going to get something to eat, excuse me." He walked off after he got suited to the cafeteria. Rico looked back to Alex and asked, "What are you so worried about?" he then walked off himself.

Later in the cargo bay 20 different dropships were being prepped, fueled and loaded with missiles with powerloaders. The Pandora wasn't like other Conestoga class ships, she was a ship that could carry a whole invasion force of Marines, the newest model in her prime only been in work for 5 years, she was the 23 ship in the series.

Near a group of crates marines of Matthew's squad joined up near one of his many dropships. Then in he stepped in, most marine armor consisted of a helmet and shoulder and knee pads, something Matthews and the other ranking officers didn't wear.

Alex settled down in his standard marine armor holding his helmet while Rico sat on the other side next to his sister Josefina, who had a tattoo on a butterfly on her neck and wore light female marine armor.

"Attention marines," Matthews began, "We responded to a distress signal about 6 days ago from LV-426, a desolate planet with a single colony called Hadley's Hope, about a few months ago the Sulaco went to aid it when they lost communications with them, now the Sulaco was destroyed in orbit. After 17 weeks the Sephora reported to arrive at the planet to find the Sulaco still intact and in orbit. Then the whole squad disappeared, we have no new reports other then this new message."

He held up a small remote and pressed the play button on it, "Hello? This is a female pilot of the Sephora squad Rhino 23... if you can hear us I'm requesting assistance on LV-426, we have come under attack by-" the message was cut off.

"You see we originally thought nothing of the Sulaco incident, now the Sephora incident has our attention. And marines please take notice she said that she has come under attack by someone or something. Who they are is unknown, but one things for sure. The Sephora was a rescue mission, this is a recovery squad which means use of all fir arms are allowed until we figure out whats happening. We are currently 6 hours from destination threshold. Now marines I want to talk to you on a due note, if anything happens I want you to grab whatever gear you can and escape to planet surface and aid what ever marines are left...understood?"

They all replied, "SIR YES SIR."

He nodded, "Dismissed," Alex then stood up and walked off, concerned Josefina walked up to him, "You OK? What's wrong with you?" He looked at her for a second, "...Nothing OK," he then walked off, "...it's nothing."


	3. Chapter 3 In Orbit

Chapter 3

In Orbit

On board the ship Alex was lifting weights in the gym alone thinking about the planet he once called home. "_Did she make it out?"_ he asked himself, but then he was interrupted as the door slammed open and in came Harold, he had brown hair, blue eyes and no facial hair, he was pretty young for a marine of his age but he had been in the core for about a year now. He walked in and smiled at Alex childishly, "Hey Lexy, aw why so sad? I heard you were feeling down," Alex put the weights down as he got a drink of water, "Go away Harold."Harold didn't as he was persistent, "You don't seem to compute," he said as he shielded Alex's eyes, "I'm here to cheer you up jackass," he said in a monkey like tone. Alex pushed him away, Harold now was serious, "Dude...you alright?" Alex yelled back, "Just leave me alone!" Alex then stomped out leaving Harold in the gym.

On an FTL in orbit of LV-426 there was a hustle about as scientists were working on the aliens, inside a hallway were various chambers filled with various aliens all different but all scary. But on the other side of the wall were conveniently placed prisoner chambers so the aliens were allow to crawl through when the vents were open. In sat Richard Levy, a scientist who worked in the lab on the aliens, he remembered how before he was a regular gunsmith and handed out weapons in the USCM, now he was hired by Weyland Yutani to operate on weapons to contain the xenomorphs. He looked forward as Samuel came in and sat down across from him,

"Hello Richard,"

"Fuck you,"

Samuel laughed as he tapped his chair again, "I hear you had set a prisoner free...Corporal Dwayne Hicks."

He grinned, "Yup,"

"Why? The xenomorphs interested you, you were baffled by their ability to alter their genetics in order to gain adaptations they would made them faster, stronger, and more durable."

He smirked, "Yeah...but you were breeding them with children, fucking _children_ for God's sake. You were murdering innocent people in order to capture a specimen and for what? Your organization down there fell apart at the seems."

Samuel frowned, "True...but we have something here," he said as he held up a vial...inside was a black liquid, "We found it in a half-buried lab on the planet surface, we would find the skiff which it came from but it appears to be gone...it has properties in which I've never seen...it's not from here...but suggesting symbols on the vase that it was in point to it's origin to come from the same race who made the ship out there."

Richard's eyes widened, "Really?...Them?"

Samuel nodded and then his watch beeped, "Yes...Richard I'll let you think about this for an hour or two I need to take this."

Samuel stood up, "You're generation 2 aren't you?" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to Richard, "What?" Richard's eyebrows rose, "You're generation 2 android...i can tell because of the Weyland Yutani logo on your hand," Samuel raised his hand to look at it, indeed there was a mark of Weyland Yutani logo on it, it was tiny but visible. Samuel chuckled, "Very perceptive Mr. Levy...and yes I'm generation 2...more human then any other robot, I eat, breath, and bleed," he said as he pinched his finger hard and red blood came out, Richard watched this in curiosity but now Samuel closed the door, leaving Levy alone to himself once more.

Somewhere else on the ship, where three engineers of Weyland Yutani, one was a female named Katherine, her hair was a light orange and small freckles on her face, her brother, Daniel, had black hair, blue eyes and was particularly buff, and then her boyfriend Jack, had dark brown hair, green eyes and was very average. The there were in the underbelly of the ship where the engine was.

"Thanks for the job...I love it here! Katherine said excitedly and Daniel nodded, "I know...it's kinda easy since Weyland Yutani particularly tells you what to do and when to do it...so yeah," Jack nodded but then stared off into the distance, "Something wrong honey?" Jack shook his head, "Nothing...it's just the PMC's are creeping me out here. I mean all they do is guard the science lab, even the scientists are so secretive they have their own quarters in the guarded area...you ever wonder what they are working on?" Katherine shook her head, "Not really, usually Weyland Yutani hates people nosing into their business and eventually nose back you know. I want to keep my job thank you." Jack nodded, "I know but it's just that they have come a long way to get here you know...and for what?"

On the bridge of the Pandora General Matthews stood at the captains chair as he got a good view of the planet itself, it looked kinda like a mystical ball containing future, past, and present.

"Sir we are being hailed,"

"Put it on screen,"

On one of the monitors Samuel's face appeared, "Hello marines, you are trespassing on Weyland Yutani private property, please leave."

Matthews squinted, "Samuel? Samuel Weyland? What are you doing here?"

"Rebuilding an atmospheric processor, you must leave because you might interfere."

"6 days ago we received a distress signal from this planet from marines talking about an attack. The Sulaco and Sephora are both gone as well. Have an explanation?"

Samuel cleared his throat, "Ah yes, it seems their passenger Lieutenant Officer Ellen Ripley, was a terrorist. She had first detonated her ship the Nostromo, after wards she went with the marines to "investigate" where she eventually blew the atmospheric processor killing most marines, she managed to escape with one marine alive, as the Sephora came she blew them both up and was found on the planet killing the marines. She is of course dead now so the threat it gone."

Matthew's squinted, "The marines?"

Samuel shook his head, "Most were killed by her, some others ate contaminated food and got poisoning, she was very close to death herself. So far the place is radiated, I repeat, you must turn around now."

Matthews stared back into his eyes not buying everything but then he sighed, "Joshua...turn us around, prep the cryostasis chambers." Samuel nodded, "Good day," but then he was cut off by a very rushed voice.

"PLEASE! HELP me!"

Matthews ran back to the bridge and looked outside to see a dropship flying to the Pandora, "Attention marine what is the status?" She seemed distraught, "It came out of his chest...it broke his bones like they were sticks! OH GOD PLEASE HELP! I CAN FEEL IT MOVE!" Matthews asked again, "Marine! Repeat that again, what did you say?"

She sounded again, there was screaming and a faint gurgling sound but then a very unearthly screech, "...Please...help," but then from the FTL ship flew a missile and hit the dropship blowing it into oblivion. The whole bridge gasped and Matthews yelled, "MARINES BATTLE STATIONS! FIRE EVERYTHING!"

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
